Sequía
by MGS07
Summary: Él te mira y sabe que puedes sentirlo. Los dos se aman, eso es un hecho, ambos saben cuales son sus límites pero ninguno hace nada para detenerse... entonces Sakura dime: ¿por qué no te mueves y regresas con él? -porque casi no me importa- TWO SHOT
1. CAPITULO I

**HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE. ESCRIBÍ UNA HISTORIA ALGO MELANCÓLICA PERO LINDA.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE**

 **A LEER**

* * *

Sabe que lo estas observando… _lo sabe muy bien._

Sabes que puede sentir tu mirada… _lo sabe perfectamente._

Muchas veces te lo dijo cuándo estabas con él. Varias veces te lo repitió mientras te besaba en el cuello.

Y ahora voltea y te penetra con esos ojos tan oscuros, los cuales estarías dispuesta a perderte… _eternamente._

Pero quita la mirada porque ahora… justamente ahora es interrumpido por su grupo de amigos.

Suigetsu nunca te cayó mal, ¡es más! Te gustaba platicar con él porque tenía parecidos a Naruto

 _Oh Naruto… tu ex gran mejor amigo_

 _¿Dónde está?_

 _Muy lejos… de ti, por supuesto. Viviendo una vida precoz a lado de su novia, Hinata. Con un hijo al cual debe mantener_

¿Y tú?

¡Claro! Estudiando una carrera que no te gusta, _que aborreces_ , pero que no dices nada. Porque sabes perfectamente que si hablas de lo aburrida que te la pasas entre clase y clase ten por seguro que tus papás no te darán una segunda oportunidad.

Eres inteligente y muy bonita; Risueña y carismática; Amable y muy alegre; pero al parecer no te gusta nada de ti.

Y el pelinegro al cual te le quedas mirando, se queda clavado a ti… otra vez.

¿Cuántas veces ha pasado?

 _Muchas_

 _¿Desde cuándo?_

 _Desde que terminaron la relación_

 _¿Hace cuánto tiempo?_

 _Calculas que hace meses… no lo recuerdas porque dejó de interesarte._

Quitas la mirada para observar a tu **nuevo** mejor amigo

Sasori

No te agrada nada de él… _excepto una cosa_

Él puede brindarte _algo_ que a ti te encanta. Amas cuando llega y te vende una dosis de la _porquería_ que hace relajar tus músculos y el cual te ayuda aprenderte todo el acervo que necesitas para pasar las asignaturas de la carrera que más odias.

Mientras le das el dinero y con un solo movimiento te da una bolsita con una hierba que tú conoces a la perfección puedes sentir su mirada, una cargada de furia intensa.

 _Pero lo ignoras… como lo has hecho hace tiempo._

Guardas tu medicina y miras al enfrente… y ahí está.

Mirándote con el ceño fruncido, y con las manos hechas puño en sus bolsillos.

 _Está enojado… muy enojado_

Te levantas de la mesa y caminas directamente hacia tu salón de clases

.

.

Ves al profesor Kakashi entrar y nuevamente el parloteo de su demora vuelve a decir.

Estas completamente cansada de todo lo que dice y predice.

Así que mejor tratas de ocultar tus audífonos con tu cabello corto y esperas tranquilamente a que la clase termine.

Pero no logras estarlo, porque nuevamente sientes esa mirada fría atrás de tu espalda.

Sabes quién es, no hay necesidad de explicarlo

Pero ya _casi_ no te importa.

Subes el volumen a la música para distraerte y pensar que deseas llegar a tu casa rápidamente, encerrarte en tu cuarto para poder así fumarte tu relajante

.

Te encuentras en la salida de la escuela, específicamente en la parada y como si el destino te lo estuviera interponiendo… lo ves.

Esta platicando una chica, nunca la habías visto. Es bonita a simple vista, juzgas.

Sientes una pequeña punzada en el pecho no tan grande como lo sentías hace meses, pero lo sí lo suficiente como para distraerte y que el señor del autobús te de una reprimenda por tu despistes, ya que al igual que tú, se encuentra cansado

Te subes al camión y por la ventana puedes observar como la chica se acerca a sus labios, y él… no hace nada.

 _No te sorprendes._

 _No es la primera vez_

.

.

Escuchas tu música preferida ¡sí! Esa de gritos y tamborazos muy fuertes, y a lo lejos puedes escuchar como tocan repentinamente la puerta con fuertes golpes.

 _Ignoras… como siempre_

Y le das una calada fuerte… muy fuerte, y retienes todo el humo que puedas y aunque el humo es muy denso, te lo tragas, quieres entrar en efecto rápido.

Y mientras los golpes se intensifican, vuelves a darle otra calada, más fuerte por supuesto, le subes a tu música y te quedas fijamente mirando hacia la puerta mientras te encuentras acostada en tu cama

¡Oh sí! ¡Es vida!

.

.

Se te ha hecho tarde, y con el completo cansancio te pones lo primero que ves.

Ya no te importa tu cabello, solo pasas tus dedos sobre éste y listo.

Lavas tu cara y tus dientes

Y te vas.

Llegas a la escuela justamente cuando está la hora del almuerzo y tuerces la boca porque casualmente todos los amigos de la generación han decidido reunirse.

Te sientas al lado de Sasori y le saludas efusivamente

El pelirrojo observa tu cara y enfrente de todos te hace burla de tu aspecto.

Al igual que todos te ríes y contestas con simpleza que te la pasaste muy bien ayer y todos vuelven a reírse porque saben perfectamente que hiciste

 _Excepto uno… que te mira con recelo y furia._

Pero su mirada cargada de intensidad es interrumpida por una chica ¡oh! La misma chica de ayer, se sienta en las piernas de tu _ex_ y como lo hacías antes, ella le da besos por toda su cara y cuello pero a diferencia de ti, él no hacia cara de hastiado.

Sonríes por ello.

Y recuerdas cuando él con orden y autoridad te "propuso ser su novia" y claro que no reprochaste, al fin y al cabo, él también te había gustado.

Memorizas perfectamente cuando él te pidió que dejaras de fumar esa porquería, que con palabras de preocupación te decía que no tomaras y que pusieras más atención a las clases.

Y así lo hiciste.

 _Y él también_

Porque antes de estar contigo, pasaba cada fin de semana de casa en casa, tomando y drogándose.

Para ti no era novedad que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera con esa pandilla de cuatro que tanto se divertían.

Pero al igual que tú, tú también le propusiste que dejara eso… _y a las mujeres también_

No es que él estuviera liándose con todo lo que moviera, no claro que no, solo coqueteaba mas no se acostaba.

 _Le gustaba la atención_

.

.

Te encuentras en la fiesta de Karin

Esa pelirroja que siempre está con Sasuke, curvilínea y cabello deslumbrante.

Nunca te habías preguntado por qué Sasuke nunca se acostó con ella. Pero ahora lo haces al observar que ella se encuentra en las piernas de él y que estas segura que muy pronto se la llevara a los baños… para pasar un buen rato.

Pero alguien te jala, pero estás un poco ebria para seguirlo, así que te dejas llevar.

Te das cuenta que es Sasori y te lleva directo al baño.

Ya te imaginas que pasará.

Llegas y como te lo imaginas.

Hay personas drogándose, algunos se besan y estas segura que muy pronto habrá una orgia masiva

Le preguntas a Sasori porque está tan ansioso y te enseña una bolsita llena con un polvo blanco.

Te impresionas.

Nunca te habías metido semejante porquería pero él asegura que te la pasaras mejor… mucho mejor.

Respiras hondo y le rechazas.

Él simplemente alza los hombros y no le importa, así que saca un poco del polvo y hace dos líneas como todo un experto, observas como Sasuke es arrinconado en una de las paredes del baño y es toqueteado por la pelirroja.

 _Y dudas_

Volteas a ver a Sasori y te invita a que lo pruebes.

Te muerdes el labio porque estas indecisa, y lo ves

Y justamente ahora, besa y toquetea a la chica rubia y bonita con la estaba sentado el otro día en la reunión de todos tus amigos, Karin lo besa también y ella lo jala hacia uno de los cubículos seguido de la chica bonita.

Y es entonces cuando lo ves directo a los ojos y se da cuenta de lo que estas a punto de hacer

Nuevamente y como otras veces él frunce el ceño.

Está más enojado porque ahora mueve la boca y aprieta los dientes

Ves que Karin lo jala del brazo y es cuando imaginas lo que van hacer y como un impulso bajas la cabeza y aspiras.

¡Oh sí! ¡Se siente bien!

Levantas la cabeza del lavamanos y ves que sus ojos ahora son más fríos y también observas perfectamente como hastiado de la situación empuja más Karin y de un agarre fuerte y doloroso mete con furia a la rubia dentro del cubículo.

Ahora sabes que se llama Ino… _pobre Ino_

Sonríes socarronamente y antes de que él ingrese a ese espacio reducido donde se desahogara con esas dos pobres chicas, vuelves a aspirar y cuando terminas escuchas como el cerrojo de la puerta de plástico se cierra.

Y con el paso de los segundos escuchas como esos tres gimen, mientras tú aprovechas el tiempo para meterte todo lo que tu cuerpo pueda.

 _Sasuke ha llegado al límite_

 _¿Y tú?_

 _Tú también_

* * *

 **ESTOY LEYENDO SUS MENTES Y ESTO ES LO QUE PIENSAN: WTF?! LO SÉ, ME ENCONTRÉ CON EL MOMENTO QUE DICES RAYOS! ESTAS LOCA! JAJA SE ME OCURRIO Y LO SUBÍ, ESTOY LOCA. PERDÓN.**

 **ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIAS SON LAS QUE MAS ME AGRADAN, ME GUSTA SENTIR EL VACÍO QUE TENGO CUANDO TERMINO DE LEER HISTORIAS TRISTES T.T  
**

 **POR CIERTO, NO SÉ SI LES GUSTARÍA QUE HUBIERA UNA SEGUNDA PARTE PERO AHORA DESDE EL ENFOQUE DE SASUKE**

 **DIGANMELO PARA SABER.**

 **BYE**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**

 **BESOS... YA SABEN UN REVIEW HACE FELIZ AL ESCRITOR.**


	2. CAPITULO II

**_Hola segunda parte lista... a leer._**

* * *

 _Sus dulces ojos se encuentran destilando miel y te cuestionas por qué no te hostigan._

 _-Se mi novia- le dices y en vez de sonar como una pregunta que cualquiera esperaría parece una orden directa._

 _Sus ojos se abren de sorpresa y estás muy seguro que no esperaba esa oración. Pero tú también te sorprendes porque a pesar de ser muy inteligente es para que a estas alturas ella haya deducido que pretendías serlo, claro considerando que últimamente todas tus atenciones fueron hacia ella._

 _Su mirada cambia a una más segura y de felicidad._

 _-Claro que me gustaría ser tu novia- sonríes socarronamente y ella se acerca a tus labios para besarte._

 _No te lo esperabas y eso te agrada._

 _Su beso es feroz, no hay nada de tierno. Es fuerte, con determinación y seguridad._

 _Como te encantan._

Abres los ojos después haber recordado tan gloriosos momentos

Y los ves

Sus labios color carmín están hinchados por la furia de tu boca. Buscas sus ojos y te das cuenta que sus ojos son de color rojo y no de color jade, por unos momentos te sientes mal, una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho te embriaga, es débil pero molesta.

Respiras por unos segundos y la alejas tranquilamente de tu pecho.

Detienes sus manos a punto de introducir su delgada boca a tu miembro.

Te abrochas con un poco de rapidez los pantalones.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- te pregunta Ino. Por un momento la escena que estas siendo protagonista no te gusta y levantas a la rubia del piso.

Karin te mira con ojos afilados con clara molestia saliendo de sus orbitas.

Retrocedes dos pasos en tu mente y nuevamente sientes una pequeña molestia en el pecho.

No les dices nada y sales del cubículo del baño.

Por instinto giras la cabeza y la ves.

Su cabello esta reseco y sin brillo, sus ojos parecen divagar por todos los lugares del baño. Bajas la mirada para encontrar a Sasori en el suelo, aluciando y riéndose.

Te acercas a ella y levantas su mentón.

Parece perdida y observas atentamente sus pupilas, demasiado dilatadas para su bien.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunta. Al menos te puede reconocer, la jalas delicadamente y ella se deja llevar por tu tacto.

La abrazas con un solo brazo y la alejas de la fiesta.

 _De la perdición_

.

.

La desvistes con cuidado extremo porque para ti parece una muñeca que necesita de mucho cuidado.

Su cuerpo está más delgado a comparación de otras veces y sientes mucha molestia. Últimamente la habías visto distraída y muy ansiosa. Observabas detenidamente sus facciones de la cara y sus pómulos se iban hundiendo poco a poco.

Las ojeras de su cara iban en aumento.

No comía y lo sabes porque durante las veces que la observabas en el desayuno solo veías que tomaba agua ni un sólido entraba a su boca.

Sientes como su respiración comienza a normalizarse cuando el agua de la tina toca su piel. Te metes con ella y comienzas a tallar su reseca piel.

Recuerdas la única vez que se bañaron juntos y también memorizas las travesuras de ella cuando solía aventarte la espuma a la cara mientras salpicaba a todos los costados de la pared cuando su sisa inundaba el baño y levantas la mirada para encontrarte con la suya.

Sus ojos parecen mirarte pero no te observan y es cuando sientes una opresión en el pecho

¿Desde cuándo se dejaron caer en la miseria?

¿En qué momento se distanciaron tanto?

Y la más importante

¿Desde qué momento ella dejó de importante lo suficiente como para no hacer nada al respecto?

Por ego

Esa es tu respuesta

Recuerdas perfectamente cuando tú la encaraste porque no dejabas que ella mirara a los hombres que pasaban a su lado y ni tan siquiera le dejabas hablarles.

Y memorizas los momentos en el que le apretabas la mano al momento de caminar para que entendiera que no se tenía que detener cuando un chico le preguntaba sobre un tema que no tenía ninguna relación a un coqueteo para ella

Tus celos y tu inseguridad te llevaron a esta situación

Te dirigieron a una Sakura sin luz.

Es tu culpa, _te castigas._

La secas con delicadeza y la vistes con la ropa que conservas cuando ella en un momento de su relación trajo para quedarse a dormir contigo durante unos días.

Llamas a sus padres para avisarles sobre su paradero y les prometes llevarla a las primeras horas de la mañana y por supuesto le exiges un tiempo para poder hablar con ellos sobre la actitud de Sakura en las últimas semanas.

Te acuestas con ella en la amplia cama que una vez fue suya.

Y sientes su aroma de limpieza sobre tu nariz, te das cuenta que su respiración es pausada y tranquila.

Se ha dormido y por primera vez en los últimos meses te sientes totalmente lleno y una parte de ti está completo.

.

.

Te encuentras conduciendo a una velocidad baja porque sabes que ellos podrían molestarse si aumentas el acelerador.

La ves por el espejo retrovisor y su mirada está clavada en unas de las ventanas observando el hermoso paisaje extendiéndose a los horizontes.

Estas tenso porque después de algunas semanas lograste convencerlos.

-Sakura es por tu bien- le dice su padre.

Claro que es por su bien.

Su mirada es puramente penetrante, la puedes sentir perfectamente.

Está enojada y no es para menos pero la amas tanto que tiene que entender que su salud es primero.

Estas a pocos kilómetros de la clínica de rehabilitación, puedes observar la punta del gran edificio. Estas un poco nervioso porque no la veras en unas cuantas semanas o meses dependiendo de su comportamiento y progreso.

Observas como Mebuki consuela a su hija con una caricia maternal mientras ella se recuesta sobre su regazo y ves por el espejo retrovisor que tiene ganas de llorar pero las retiene porque sabes que ella odia llorar.

El gran hombre a tu lado tiene la mandíbula muy tensa… él tampoco quiere estar ahí.

Es embarazoso.

Apagas el motor y bajas del auto, tomas a Sakura del brazo y le besas la frente.

Es difícil para ti y también para ella.

Su madre llora desconsoladamente pero no hay vuelta atrás, sabes quien es culpable.

O los culpables

Sasori por incitarla, Sakura por aceptar y por supuesto tú por haberla arrinconado con dolor para que siguiera ese camino.

Como te gustaría regresar el tiempo para poder detenerla en el momento en que decidió aspirar _cocaína_ , recuerdas que después de sacarla de esa putrefacta fiesta, ella trató de alejarse totalmente pero tú no la dejabas, estabas todo el tiempo junto a ella pero lamentablemente la inteligencia la supo manejar muy bien.

Y encontraba los lugares y momentos perfectos para poder _drogarse._

No te diste cuenta pero lamentablemente caía al lago putrefacto de la perdición.

Y ahora la ves entrando por esa gran puerta blanca a la que pones fe para que ella se rehabilite.

Te sonríe y aunque en su mirada existe un pequeño sentimiento de culpa y desesperación sabe que es lo correcto.

.

.

.

Nuevamente y como la primea vez… estas sumamente nervioso.

Han pasado unos cuantas semanas y por las conversaciones con los doctores sabes que Sakura se encuentra mejor.

Levantas la mirada al frente y tu corazón martillea dolorosamente.

Está más hermosa que nunca

Trae un lindo vestido color canela de mangas cortas y falda hasta la rodilla, siempre amaste ese atuendo con la única excepción de que te gustaría que la falda fuera más larga

Ves a través de sus ojos que está muy contenta, que ha añorado verte.

Camina con paso calmado y deseas que lo apresure para abrazarla, así que corres y la envuelves con tus brazos.

Sabes que esta acción nunca la harías pero recuerdas que lo harías todo por ella.

-Sasuke-susurra en tu oído y para ti es la voz más hermosa que jamás hayas escuchado.

Te sonríe – me siento muy bien. Te dice y por la alegría que destila por su voz sabes que tiene razón.

.

.

-Estoy nerviosa- y la ves apretando los dedos unos a otros hasta escucharlos tronar.

Suspiras sin que se dé cuenta y sostienes sus manos con apoyo con las tuyas – todo estará bien. Le mencionas con el fin de tranquilizarla

Se levanta de la banca que se encuentra a una cuadra de su nueva facultad

-Te contaré como me fue en el día… ¿vendrás por mí?-te pregunta

-Si

Sonríe, por el movimiento de sus piernas sabe que no darás más respuestas, así que se da media vuelta y camina nerviosa hacia su nueva carrera.

La ves irse y un vacío se aloja en el centro de tu pecho.

Ahora han pasado unos meses más y su cabello rosa se encuentra más brillante y sedoso. Embarneció lo necesario para no verse tan esquelética de lo que era y puedes ver esas piernas más torneadas y más rellenas.

Desvías la mirada porque no quieres tener pensamientos pervertidos – aún no. Todavía sientes que debes mantener un cierto respeto hacia ella hasta que las heridas del corazón se sanen completamente.

Te levantas del banco y puedes observar que rápidamente habla con chicos de la entrada de su nueva facultad y esperas pacientemente a que ingrese, lo hace y te retiras.

La segunda oportunidad que le brindaron sus padres para comenzar una carrera que en verdad sí quería se le brindó y aunque sabes que ya no la volverás a ver en el instituto de administración te reconfortas porque ahora ella se sentirá a gusto estudiando medicina.

.

.

Respiras profundamente y tocas dos veces y luego tres. Ella no baja y te preocupas.

Escuchas los pasos pausados de la que posiblemente es ella.

Abre la puerta y sus enormes ojos verdes se expanden aún más.

-No te esperaba- te dice. Con paso sigiloso tomas su brazo y la jalas para que suba a tu carro.

-Colócate el cinturón- ordenas. Con manos temblorosas apenas si puede ponérselo.

Estás enojado muy enojado… tanto que no puedes controlar tu pie del acelerador.

Ella está gritando de pánico, está a punto de llorar y eso provoca que te relajes pero es imposible cuando tienes evidencia frente a tus ojos.

Aparcas el coche en una calle desolada que se encuentra cerca de las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntas ahora tú.

Los ojos jade se abren de par en par y solo un pequeño susurro incrédulo sale de su boca.

Le vuelves a mostrar la foto proveniente de tu celular y puedes observar como un sujeto de complexión delgada la abraza y ella se deja querer. Luego le muestras otra donde un día diferente el mismo tipo le sujeta la cara con sus manos para poder acercar su cara para posteriormente besarla y es cuando continuas mostrándole fotos donde ella misma le corresponde pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

No quieres pacerlo pero sí… estas eufórico y celoso.

Sientes mucho coraje fluir sobre tus venas pero es imposible contenerlas al ver cada una de las fotos que casualmente un anónimo te las envió.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntas y es en tu estado de furia que Sakura se sorprende y con cuatro palabras te logran congelar en automático

-No soy tu novia- te dice.

Y tú te quedas en parálisis porque sabes que es verdad porque nunca se lo has propuesto desde que decidiste acercarte de nuevo a ella.

Te sientes verdaderamente como un estúpido y es cuando te das cuenta de que otra vez actuaste como posesivo y eso te hace recordar los tiempos cuando algunas veces actuaste como el novio autoritario y golpeas el volante porque sabes que tu verdaderamente eres un idiota.

No te das cuenta cuando se baja del auto y comienza de nuevo con su viaje de regreso a su casa.

¡Maldita sea!

.

.

Esperas pacientemente hasta que las ansias de caminar se desvanezcan, mientras tu espera se hace eterna lo único que quieres es llevártela para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente.

Alzas la mirada para encontrarte con una escena que te angustia así que con paso calmo caminas hasta donde se encuentra Sakura.

Tratas de mantener una expresión fría y sombría, llegas a ella y el gesto de su cara parece perturbable, no sabe qué hacer ya que llevas un mes sin verla y esperas cuál será su siguiente movimiento.

-te presento a Neji- te dice mientras su mirada es dirigida a un tipo de complexión alta y cabello castaño. Es el mismo hombre de las fotos y te mira con ojos furiosos y llenos de interrogaciones.

\- Sakura, tenemos que hablar- le dices y por su expresión mira a los lados y parece analizar en cuál de los dos caminos irse, así que la tomas de la mano y la jalas hacia su auto.

-¡Hasta luego Neji te hablaré esta tarde!- escuchas que le gritas y te pones más eufórico. Así que tratas de serenarte y por lo mientras conduces despacio.

-¿Neji? ¿Es tu novio?- no puedes evitar preguntar

Su silencio te cala por dentro y maldices mil veces el haberte retrasado tanto.

-No-te responde en forma plana.

-¿Quieres que lo sea?-le vuelves a preguntar, pero necesitas saber antes de poder proponérselo.

-No lo sé- te contesta con un susurro. Está confundida, piensas y sabes que es momento de actuar.

Te detienes en un solar muy conocido por ustedes dos. Mientras te bajas y con la mirada le das a entender que tiene que bajarse del auto y seguirte.

Lo hace y respiras profundamente y caminas al barranco que deja ver el gran horizonte, te sientas casi en la orilla y esperas a que ella haga lo mismo.

A los pocos segundos sientes su presencia atrás de ella

-Sasuke- suspiras y le indicas que se siente a tu lado lo haces le preguntas

-¿Quieres estar con él?- y esperas pacientemente su respuesta y piensas en todas las posibles oraciones que te diga y también en todas aquellas acciones que harás si su respuesta es positiva.

-La verdad no- te responde- pero me gusta la atención que me brinda.

Eso en parte te carcome pero no lo demuestras, así que abres los ojos y la observas.

Sabes que tu mirada que le estas demostrando es fría porque por unos segundos se puede asustar así que la relajas y tratas de suavizarla.

-¿Quieres a alguien más?- le vuelves a preguntar y puedes observar un pequeño y disimulado sonrojo y esperas nuevamente una delicada respuesta.

-Si- esa respuesta es suficiente para acercarte a ella y rozar tus labios con lo de ella.

Finos, delicados y sumamente deliciosos

Tomas su nuca entre sus manos y ella parece corresponderte así que sin dudar ella te toma de la camiseta y te empujaba más hacia ella.

No necesitas palabras… ella lo sabe

 _Ella puede leerte_

 _Ella lo sabe_

Sonríe en tus labios y la tomas de la cintura para que se recargue en ti.

 _Ustedes son sumamente compatibles para no necesitar oraciones y así poder adivinar sus pensamientos._

Te abraza y no te suelta

Pequeñas lágrimas empapan tu camisa y tú la dejas llorar

Por fin en mucho tiempo saca todo lo contenido en ella y tú como respuesta la aprietas más ti, una forma de demostrarle que siempre estarás a su lado

 _Ella es única… es especial._

Te lo repites para que en tu mente se quede grabado y no pueda ser borrado.

La despegas centímetros de tu pecho y levantas su cara para poder observar sus ojos rojos

 _Brillantes_

Es lo primero que piensas, esa luz que puede llevarte al infierno y también al cielo.

Acercas nuevamente tu cara a la de ella y le plantas un beso suave en su frente

-Lo… siento- le comentas en un susurro

Ella no dice nada porque sabe que para ti es un gran esfuerzo haberlo dicho.

Recargas su mentón en su cabeza y así con la puesta del sol bajo sus cuerpos, esperas parsimoniosamente la espera en la que los dos por fin en mucho tiempo saquen y puedan vivir con sus demonios.

-Si quiero estar contigo- te dice y ahora lo confirmas

 _Sus corazones están sincronizados_

 _Se miran directamente a los ojos y sabes que ahora en adelante no piensas llegar a los límites_

 _Ahora dime Sasuke_

 _¿Lo harás todo por ella?_

 _Si_

 _¿Y Sakura?_

 _También_

* * *

 ** _les gustó? espero que sí. Perdonen si hubo un poco de OOC y me gustaria saber que tal estuvo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke._**

 ** _Es una locura subir un capítulo en vacaciones ya que casi nadie lo hace pero para mi es mejor porque en tiempo de Facultad no puedo y en vaciones tecnicamente no hago nada - excepto el quehacer de mi casa._**

 ** _Me gustaria saber su opinion y gracias_**

 ** _¿merece review?_**

 ** _27/12/2015_**


End file.
